Romanticide
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Slash. SS/RL. Severus escreve uma carta para Lupin contando algumas coisas sobre o seu passado. OC.


_**Romanticide**_

**Autora: Lilith Lefey**

Lupin,

Eu não sei como começar essa carta. Faz horas que eu estou com a pena na mão e o pergaminho em branco na minha frente e o melhor que eu consegui sair foi com: "Eu não sei como começar essa carta.."

Patético.

Não me fale que concorda. Você não me conhece o suficiente, apesar de termos passado 8 anos vivendo no mesmo castelo. Quando penso nisso agradeço aos fundadores de Hogwarts por tê-la feita tão grande.

Mas Hogwarts não é tão grande assim, é Remus?

Você e seus amiguinhos (que deus os tenha – desculpe, não resisti) sabiam que eu passei mais tempo em Hogwarts do que em minha própria casa? Ou sabia que falei mais com vocês quatro do que com qualquer outro aluno aqui? Quando eu ficava cansado de escutar as conversas dos outros e pensar qual seria a minha resposta se estivessem falando comigo, ou quando parecia que tinha desaprendido a falar por ter ficado tanto tempo calado, eu desejava encontrar vocês. Mesmo se depois desse encontro eu fosse direto para a enfermaria.

Você não sabia disso, sabia?

Claro que não.

Você não me conhece.

Penso que descobri o melhor modo de começar essa carta.

Apresentando-me.

As pessoas perguntam porque eu sou esse homem frio e amargo. Não tento me defender, é verdade. E morrerei desse jeito.

Os alunos pensam que sempre fui dessa forma, como se não tivesse nascido, mas jogado na existência. Os outros professores falam que tive uma vida cheia de desgraças e provações, ou qualquer outra besteira desse tipo que Minerva espalha por aí. O diretor acha que foi Voldemort que me fez assim, apesar de normalmente Albus estar certo tenho orgulho de falar que ele não poderia estar mais errado. Voldemort é a última coisa que me deixa trancado nas masmorras de Hogwarts.

A única coisa sobre a qual sei que Albus está errado e nem ao menos posso jogar isso na cara dele... Não sorria Lupin! Você sabe que eu adoraria provar que nosso perfeito diretor e líder da Ordem da Fênix está errado sobre alguma coisa! Mas acho que agora é você que vai fazer isso, não é? Prometa-me que se lembrará de mim nesse momento e rirá quando ele fizer aquela expressão que nunca ninguém viu, que grita "Estou errado?!".

Lupin, todo mundo que conheço já se perguntou porque sou assim, tão insuportável. Eu gostaria de saber se você já pensou nisso também. Você pensa em mim, Lupin?

O que eu sei é que algumas das alunas da Sonserina pensam e colocaram na cabeça que eu tive um amor não correspondido que me fez amargo Foram elas que chegaram mais perto da verdade, apesar de ainda estarem muito distante. Suas cabeças pueris não conseguem formar uma história mais complexa sobre o amor.

Deixe-as com seu conto de Bela e Fera.

Mas elas estão certas até em um ponto. Porém a semelhança da minha história com a delas acaba aí. Eu amei. Depois disso a versão delas não passa de história de livro de romance barato, que não sei por qual razão elas continuam comprando e lendo em minhas aulas. Algumas vezes eu desejo que apenas uma delas fosse da Grifinória.

Sim, Lupin, sei que estou dando voltas, mas não é fácil contar essa história, mesmo escrevendo para alguém que não terá a chance de responder. Tentarei ser mais objetivo, mas não prometo.

Você acha que vim de uma família de rica? Contudo vou contar-lhe um segredo. Nem todos da Sonseria somos ricos ou sangue puro. Eu não sou nem um, nem outro.

. Nasci em Snape, um vilarejo jogado em algum lugar da Inglaterra. Viu de onde tirei meu nome? Morava em uma casa que deixaria os Weasley orgulhosos da deles e os Malfoys enojados. Meu pai é nascido trouxa e minha mãe, trouxa. Tenho mais sangue ruim correndo em minhas veias do que você.

Antes de completar 10 anos, eu passava meus dias longe de casa. Só voltava para dormir e assim mesmo algumas vezes escutava a briga de meus pais. Sempre brigando porque faltava dinheiro. Uma blusa que minha mãe comprasse para mim, um vestido ou até mesmo comida, tudo era motivo para meu pai fazer com que ela literalmente pagasse.

Sei o que você está pensando, que eu deveria ficar em casa e defende-la, não é? Eu tentei uma vez, eu o ataquei com a faca da cozinha. Deveria ter quase 11. Nós dois temos as cicatrizes até hoje. A dele é no ombro, a minha nas costas. Ele me queimou com o ferro de passar roupa, doei como o inferno, mas não me importei. O que me fez parar de tentar enfrentar meu pai foi o olhar de minha mãe.

Ela amava o filho da puta.

Ela morreria se eu tivesse acertado o golpe e mandado meu pai para o inferno.

Depois disso entrava em casa depois que escurecesse e saia antes de minha mãe ir para o trabalho. Da sala ouvi aos seus gritos que vinham do quarto. Eu dormia na sala, havia apenas um quarto na casa.

Pelo o que contei você pode pensar que tive uma infância triste, não? Esqueceu-se que eu disse que passava o dia longe de casa, não que passava na rua?

Eu tinha um amigo. O nome dele era Sakiel. Nome de anjo.

Ele era minha felicidade.

Era 9 anos mais velho do que eu. Tinha uma vida normal, morava com a mãe, estudava em um colégio da vizinhança, assistia às missas aos domingos e aos finais de semana podia ser visto em algum cinema.

Nós éramos tão diferentes. Ele tinha uma beleza invejável, um carisma natural, não havia lugar onde não entrasse e as pessoas não o olhasse, por onde quer que fosse sua presença era notada. Ele era admirado. Não vou falar que ele era bom e tinha um coração puro, por que não tinha. Como disse, ele era um garoto normal, algumas vezes ficava triste, outras se zangava, mas não importava porque ele estava sempre sorrindo. Um dia eu o vi chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo enquanto contava que seu cachorro havia morrido.

Ele me fazia rir.

Ele me protegia também. Protegeu-me tanto que acabei por não saber fazer por mim mesmo. Precisava dele para tudo. Conversava apenas com ele, até hoje não sei dizer porque.

Quando ele fez 19 anos mudou-se de cidade. Ele queria ser algo mais na vida, algo que ele nunca seria em Snape.

Depois que ele foi embora fiquei deitado no sofá por exatamente 3 dias, não levantava para nada. Só me alimentava para fazer minha mãe parar de chorar, ela me irritava. Até mesmo meu ficou preocupado. Acho que teria levantado antes se ele não tivesse se importado. Algumas vezes ele passava a mão na minha cabeça e perguntava se eu não queria sair com ele comprar doce. Eu não suporto doces, e meu próprio pai não sabia disso. Nessas horas eu me lembrava de Sakiel, ele não me oferecia doces, ele sabia.

No 3º dia que recebi uma carta.

Era de Sakiel. Era curta, eu li a tantas vezes que decorei.

"Achei uma casa. Ela fica no meio do nada e é muito silenciosa.

Estou cansado do silêncio.

O que acha de fazer barulho?"

Junto tinha uma passagem.

Não me despedi de meus pais. Não sei se eles ficaram preocupados ou não. Acho que de manhã quando encontraram o sofá vazio pensaram que eu tinha voltado para a minha antiga rotina de passar o dia todo fora. Provavelmente acharam que eu voltaria à noite.

Algumas vezes me pergunto se eles me procuraram. Nunca vi meu rosto nos cartazes com fotos de crianças desaparecidas. Havia um pendurado na porta da biblioteca onde Sakiel mais tarde arrumaria um emprego. Todo dia eu lia os nomes de todas as crianças, talvez no dia anterior eu tivesse pulado o meu. Sempre que o cartaz era trocado meu coração disparava, talvez fosse naquele que meu nome apareceria.

Contudo o cartaz com meu nome nunca apareceu.

Prefiro pensar assim. Que havia um cartaz onde meus pais tinham colocado uma foto minha, onde meu nome estaria ao lado do dia em que desapareci. Só que esse cartaz nunca foi pendurado na biblioteca.

Gosto de pensar que meus pais me procuraram.

Por acaso você não o viu por aí, viu?

Quando fui morar com Sakiel adotei como sobrenome o nome do meu vilarejo. Não sei porque me dei ao trabalho. Na época eu achava que meus pais estavam me procurando, mas agora nós dois sabemos que eles nem ao menos saíram de casa, não é Lupin? A cidade onde fui morar ficava a menos de 100km de Snape. Eles teriam me encontrado se quisessem, não teriam?

Quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, Sakiel ficou mais feliz do que eu. No outro dia fomos comprar meu material e quando 31 de julho chegou, ele foi até a estação comigo.

Na estação vi você. Você me viu?

Eu era o garoto mais baixo, com cabelo no rosto. Que andava olhando para baixo, esbarrando nas pessoas.

Eu esbarrei em você, se lembra?

Foi Sakiel quem pediu desculpas. Ele sorriu e você sorriu de volta.

Você se lembra de seu rosto, Lupin? Eu não me lembro mais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava com medo de morar no castelo estava empolgado. Meu pai era bruxo, ele sabia que eu iria para Hogwarts, talvez fosse me procurar lá. No trem fantasiei como seria nosso reencontro: quando pisasse no castelo ele estaria lá me esperando. Pediria desculpas por tudo que tinha feito, imploraria para que eu voltasse para casa. Diria que minha mãe está doente por minha causa, que me queria de volta. Eu aceitaria voltar a morar com eles. Depois disso ele assistiria a seleção do chapéu, ele riria quando Minerva lesse meu sobrenome errado e a corrigiria, eu voltaria a ter o nome da minha família e ele ficaria orgulhoso quando eu entrasse na mesma casa de onde ele saiu: Grifinória.

No meio da seleção pensei que talvez meu pai tivesse arranjado um emprego e não tivesse tempo de ir até a escola. Pela manhã mandaria uma carta perguntando ao diretor sobre mim.

Você sabe que Albus não recebeu nenhuma carta na manhã seguinte.

Posso pedir-lhe um favor, Lupin? Pergunte a Albus se ele não respondeu a uma carta perguntado por um Severus com essas palavras: "Sinto muito que seu filho tenha desaparecido, mas não se encontra no castelo nenhum menino com esse nome."

Ainda penso nisso, que talvez eu ter mudado de sobrenome tenha funcionado.

Minha vida em Hogwarts pode ser resumida em apenas uma palavra: inferno. Eu odiava aqui, principalmente por causa de seus amigos.

O ano letivo só passou a ser mais suportável depois do 3º. Você sabe por que.

Você foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu nessa escola.

Você foi a primeira pessoa que beijei.

E a única que amei.

Eu contei de você para Sakiel. Ele riu. Quando falei que você era o garoto com quem eu tinha esbarrado na estação no nosso primeiro ano ele riu ainda mais. Disse que se lembrava de você, que você tinha um lindo sorriso.

Eu fiquei com ciúmes, sabia?

Como também fiquei com ciúmes de Black no nosso 4º ano. Ele amava você, amou até o dia de sua morte. Nesse dia eu chorei, Lupin. Não por ele ou por Potter, mas por você. Não sei se você amava Black ou não, não me interesso. O que sei é que ele o amava abertamente, como eu nunca fui capaz de fazer.

Você chorará por mim quando descobrir que a única pessoa que me amava completamente morreu?

Foi no verão seguinte.

Sakeil morreu.

Você está chorando? Chorando como eu chorei a morte de Black?

O 5º ano foi o pior. Eu estava sozinho, não tinha mais o Sakiel ao meu lado. Você estava lá, mas não sempre, só quando seus amigos não estavam por perto. Você me perguntou por que andava tão calado, tão triste. Não contei. Você nem ao menos sabia que Sakeil existia. Nunca contei dele para ninguém, a não ser agora para você.

A existência dele era o meu segredo, como o nosso namoro era o seu.

Eu escondi Sakiel para poder entender porque você me escondia.

Até agora não entendi.

Não ter contado sobre ele para ninguém só me fez e me faz sentir como se eu o tivesse traído. Como seu eu não o amasse suficiente.

É isso Lupin? Você não me amava o suficiente?

Foi também no 5º ano que eu passei a trabalhar para os Malfoys. Passava as férias na mansão deles. Morei com eles até sair de Hogwarts e trabalhei para eles até arrumar o emprego de professor de poção.

Poção. Você se lembra como eu precisei de sua ajuda para passar nessa matéria? Eu odiava e ainda odeio poção.

Minha paixão sempre foi magia negra. Foi por isso que você não quis ficar comigo depois de Hogwarts? Sabia que eu não conseguiria outro emprego a não ser que fosse ilegal e envolvesse arte das trevas?

Quando eu penso a respeito disso sinto ódio pelo Sakiel. Algumas vezes eu o culpo por você ter me deixado.

Se ele não tivesse se mudado de Snape ou não tivesse mandado aquela carta eu ainda teria meus pais e não precisaria ter trabalhado para os Malfoys.

Você sabe que trabalhei para eles fazendo todo o trabalho sujo. Fiz coisas para aquela família que nem mesmo Lucius tem idéia. Coisas que ainda me dão pesadelos e me deixam doente do estômago.

As mesmas coisas que fiz quando me tornei Comensal da Morte.

Você percebe, Lupin? Eu odeio a única pessoa que me amou por sua causa.

Ou tenho odiado Sakiel sem razão?

E você me deixou porque amava Black?

Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como teria sido nossas vidas se estivéssemos juntos?

Eu tenho.

Quando você me deixou a única pessoa que eu vi foi Lucius. Não. Eu e Lucius nunca fomos amantes. Ele era meu amigo, ou pelo menos assim eu pensava, e estava lá quando ninguém mais estava.

Quando você foi embora.

Não estou cobrando nada de você, nem querendo que você se sinta culpado.

O amor não é um bumerangue, só por que eu o amo você deveria me amar de volta. Seria um mundo perfeito, mas não seria a realidade.

Mas há uma coisa boa em ter me tornado um Comensal da Morte e ter trabalho com arte das trevas por tanto tempo.

Eu encontrei o modo de derrotar Voldemort.

Ele conseguiu a vida eterna pela arte das trevas e pela arte das trevas deve ser morto.

Não vou contar para você como. Pergunte a Potter depois. Quando terminar de escrever essa carta e mandar a coruja para você, vou tirar o santo Potter de seu sono tranqüilo e falar como matar Voldemort.

Só há um pequeno detalhe.

Quando você estiver lendo essa carta já estarei morto. Você sabe porque arte das trevas tem esse nome, você foi o melhor professor que essa matéria já teve. Toda vez que ela é usada alguém morre.

É meu destino morrer para que Potter possa matar Voldemort.

Como eu sei que é esse meu destino?

Porque eu escolhi.

Apenas peço desculpas por não tê-lo escolhido antes. Há tempos eu sei como nos livrar de Voldemort, mas eu não queria morrer.

Você está vivo.

Enquanto você vivesse eu gostaria de estar vivo também.

Vê-lo para mim já era suficiente.

Mas agora eu sei que você não vive. Você fala, você anda, você respira, mas não vive. Não sem Potter.

Não sem Black.

Eu percebi o quanto você sofria ontem à noite quando chorou no meu peito.

Esse foi o momento mais feliz que tive com você e também o momento que decidi morrer.

Isso acaba essa noite, Lupin.

Severus

N.A/ Romanticide é o título de uma música do Nightwhish. Há dois motivos por eu ter colocado esse título na fic: o primeiro é que eu piro com Nightwhish e segundo, eu estava me matando de escutar essa música quando terminei. Dois motivos extremamente lógicos, que levam a concluir que só cheguei a esse título depois de uma análise profunda e uma reflexão exaustiva. Ou seja, não tenho a mínima vocação pra inventar título.

Mesmo sendo que a música até tem um pouco a ver com a fic, mas isso é o que eu acho e, como disse, eu piro. Pode ser que não tenha nada a ver mesmo, e quem sou eu pra dar significado pras letras do Holopainen?

E valeu pro povo que mandou review pelas outras duas fics!! Débora Dumbledore, Dana Norran, Sininho, Yoki e JuOliveira. 'BRIGADÃO!!!

E viu Ikka? Eu coloquei na net!! Tá orgulhosa?

Romanticide 

Godlove and rest my soul

With this sundown neverending

The feel is gone yet you ain't gonna see me fail

I am the decadence of your world

I am an eider covered in oil

Happy hunting, you double-faced carnivore

Tell me why

No heart to cry

Hang me high

The music is dead, the amen is said

The kiss of faith is what I beg

A loving heart 'n soul for sale

Tell me why...

Leave me be

And cease to tell me how to fell

To grieve, to shiel myself from evil

Leave me be

Od of lies is killing me

Romanticide

Till love do me part

See me ruined by my own creations

Leave me be...

Dead Boy's alive but whitout sense

I need a near-death experience

Heart once bold

Now turned to stone

Pefection my messenger from hell

Wine turns to water

Campfires freeze, loveletters burn

Romance is lost

Lord, let me wrong in this pain

Temporary pain, eternal shame

To take part in this devil's chess game

Spit on me, let go, get rid of me

And try to survive your stupidity


End file.
